Ed Edd n Eddy: The End Of An Ed Creepypasta
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Just a little something to keep you entertained while I work on my other stories.


It was a normal Saturday night in the summer of 2001. Me and my friends went to our local Blockbuster store so we could get a movie to watch for the night. We were scrolling through the shelves until my friend called us over. He showed us a VHS tape case titled "Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The End Of An Ed." Me and my friends were big Ed, Edd, n Eddy friends so we decided to rent it instead of the other movie we thought of.

Later that night we opened the case and a note fell out. It said, "Please do not watch this episode. It is so disturbing and gross. I watched this episode and I regretted it. If you watch this it will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make." The note only encouraged me and my friends to watch the episode making us think it was probably a Halloween themed episode. So excited and overjoyed, I put the tape inside my VHS player.

Usually, you would see logos, FBI warnings, trailers, and commercials on VHS tapes but surprisingly there was none at all. After the put the tape in the intro immediately began.

The opening was so odd. On every Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode the intro shows the Ed's running around before the episode begins. On this intro the theme song sounded like it was being played in reversed and Double D was nowhere to be seen. Only Eddy and Ed were running around. The title card said "The End Of An Ed" and usually you would see a goofy picture on the title cards but this one showed a man slitting his wrist with a knife. It wasn't animated either it was an actual picture. There was no music on the title card. Me and my friends were already really confused.

The episode began showing Double D sitting on the side of his bed. He has realistic looking bloodshot eyes which made my friends start to shiver. He then buried his hands in his face and started to cry.

Then we saw a flashback scene showing Eddy shouting at Double D for messing up his lemonade stand by tripping over their sand making it crumble to pieces. Ed was supporting Eddy yelling at Double D also.

Suddenly it went back to Double D crying who got up from his bed and walked to his desk. He took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing something for 5 minutes. The screen went to black after that.

It then showed Double D standing near a railroad track during the night. Suddenly, the sound of an approaching train began. As it got closer Double D jumped on the railroad track and was struck by the train. After the train finally left the camera zoomed in on Double D's mutilated body. It was so gross and realistic looking. His body was torn apart with his brain, lungs, and other organs being shown. One of my friends went into the bathroom to puke. The camera then went to a suicide note right near the tracks saying, "To Eddy and Ed: YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS! FOR I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The screen went to black.

The screen then showed Double D's funeral. Everyone including, Jonny and Plank, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, The Kanker Sisters, even Ed and Eddy were there. Everyone stared at Double D's casket as it lowered into the ground. The screen then went to black.

Then in showed Double D's gravestone at night reading,

 _Here Lies Our Loving Son_

 _Eddward_

 _Rest In Peace_

On the bottom on the screen subtitles read "ONE YEAR LATER" Suddenly, a zombie arm emerged from the grave followed by Double D's decomposed and maggot infested body. He began laughing evilly as he walked out of the graveyard.

It then showed Ed sitting on his bed reading a monster comic book as Double D walked into his room. Ed screamed as Double D approached Ed with his arms out to reach him before the screen cut to black.

The screen then showed Eddy walking into Ed's room horrified to see Ed dead covered in blood with his chest ripped open and what it looked like to be his heart torn out. Next it showed a note that was almost rolled up that Eddy began to read saying, "You were mean, so cruel, and absolutely careless. You really never had a-" Eddy then unrolled one part revealing Ed's heart on the paper. Eddy screamed in horror before the screen freezed with "THE END" appearing. It ended with no credits and the tape popped out.

Me and my friends were now crying as hard as we can. We quickly took the tape into the woods and buried it. We told about our experience to Blockbuster and they gave us our money back.

We hope and pray that no one ever unburies that tape and makes the same mistake we did.


End file.
